ThankYou♥Birthday
ThankYou♥Birthday is a song by Laala Manaka. It was released on August 26th, 2015. Lyrics TV Size Romanji= Chotto mukashi no watashi wa nan ni demo narerushi nani ni mo narenai... Son'na ayafuyana jikan bakari sugoshite iru okubyō chan deshita Arigatō watashi wo mitsukete kurete ima koko ni kite kurete Kimi wa itsu demo todokete kureta (dakishime kirenai) Faito no hanataba! Daisukina yume kimi mirai Nido me no kono kisetsu mukae ōkiku naru hāto Taisetsu na omoide kioku ano toki umareta yo Watashi, eien egao aidoru Madamada gamushara hashiritai Kore kara mo yoroshiku onegai shimasu Thank You Birthday |-| Kanji= ちょっと昔の私は　なんにでもなれるしなににもなれない… そんなあやふやな時間ばかり過ごしている臆病ちゃんでした ありがとう私を見つけてくれて　今ここに来てくれて 君はいつでも届けてくれた(抱きしめきれない) ファイトの花束！ 大好きな夢君未来 二度目のこの季節迎え大きくなるハート 大切な想い出記憶　あの時生まれたよ 私、永久笑顔アイドル まだまだがむしゃら走りたい これからもよろしくお願いします Thank You Birthday |-| English= I think that I can do anything but I can't do anything shortly before I'm only a coward who always let the time flow away as I'm unsure what to do Thank you for always looking for me and finding where I am now Thank you for delivering me these (Even though I can't hold them) The bouquet that always cheers me up I love to dream of your future I am welcoming the heart which becomes bigger at this time again My most important memories was formed at that time I am an idol who will permanently smile As I still want to run ahead without thinking anything I am looking forward to hearing more from you Thank You Birthday Full Version Rōmaji= Chotto mukashi no watashi wa nan ni demo narerushi nani ni mo narenai... Son'na ayafuyana jikan bakari sugoshite iru okubyō chandeshita Arigatō watashi wo mitsukete kurete ima koko ni kite kurete Kimi wa itsu demo todokete kureta (dakishime kirenai) Faito no hanataba! Daisuki na yume kimi mirai Nido me no kono kisetsu mukae ōkiku naru hāto Taisetsu na omoide kioku ano toki umareta yo Watashi, eien egao aidoru Madamada gamushara hashiritai Kore kara mo yoroshiku onegai shimasu Thank You Birthday Tsutaetai koto darake de kotoba dake da to umaku dekinai kamo Dakara utau yo seiippai Kimi ni, kimi ni, kimi ni...okaeshi shitai nda Sekai wa iji waru da to omotteta demo chigau Hontō wa yasashī mono bakari de dekiteta (michi afurete iku) Shiawase no shawā! Daisuki na yume kimi mirai Hāto ni aru zenbu dore ga kakete mo dame dayo Daijōbu min'na to iru to Futsū no mainichi ga garari supesharu na imi wo motsu Kimochi no ikisaki mada saki e Kore kara mo issho ni waratte hoshī Thank You Birthday Dare kaga kanae kagayakasu yume ni wa tokimekanai Datte kondo wa watashi ga watashi no yume ni zenryoku de tokimeki akogaretai Soshite tsugi no dareka no yume ga umareru sono hi wo iwau nda! Kokoro kara Happy Birthday Arigatō Thank You Birthday |-| Kanji= ちょっと昔の私は　なんにでもなれるしなににもなれない… そんなあやふやな時間ばかり過ごしている臆病ちゃんでした ありがとう私を見つけてくれて　今ここに来てくれて 君はいつでも届けてくれた(抱きしめきれない) ファイトの花束！ 大好きな夢君未来 二度目のこの季節迎え大きくなるハート 大切な想い出記憶　あの時生まれたよ 私、永久笑顔アイドル まだまだがむしゃら走りたい これからもよろしくお願いします Thank You Birthday 伝えたいコトだらけで　言葉だけだとうまくできないかも だから歌うよ精一杯 君に、君に、君に…お返ししたいんだ 世界は意地悪だと思ってた　でも違う 本当は優しいものばかりでできてた(満ち溢れていく) 幸せのシャワー！ 大好きな夢君未来 ハートにある全部どれが欠けてもダメだよ 大丈夫みんなといると 普通の毎日がガラリ　スペシャルな意味を持つ 気持ちの行き先まだ先へ これからも一緒に笑って欲しい Thank You Birthday 誰かが叶え輝かす夢にはときめかない だって今度は私が私の夢に全力でときめき憧れたい そして次の誰かの夢が生まれるその日を祝うんだ！ 心からHappy Birthday ありがとうThank You Birthday |-| English= TBA Audio Trivia Gallery See ThankYou♥Birthday/Video Gallery. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Anime Category:Solo Song Category:OPs and EDs Category:Ending Themes